


An Alleyway Fight

by WorkInProgress84



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Car Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Knotting, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgress84/pseuds/WorkInProgress84
Summary: It started as your typical lovers' tiff, and Nick was pretty satisfied with how he handled it, all things considered.





	An Alleyway Fight

A simple lovers' tiff, that's how it had started. "Highly unprofessional", Judy kept on shouting as she made no effort to calm things down either, hot-headed bunny that she was. 

They were patrolling downtown like they did every day, and Nick couldn't even remember how the fight had started - not with Judy's pussy squeezing his dick this hard. Something to do with a streetlight that, if Nick was honest with himself, might not have been exactly green? Damn if he'd been about to admit he'd run a light to his ever-law-abiding police officer of a girlfriend.

It had escalated, of course, because his stubbornness wouldn't let him consider that his partner might have been right, and it had quickly devolved into a screaming match.

"This will make the both of us look so bad, you know we need to be faultless!"

Unable to drive and not kill them both - that's how red the edges of Nick's vision had turned - he'd pulled over in a dark, narrow alley where they could continue yelling without being dangerous or giving a bad image of the police force, which seemed to be all Judy cared about a lot. 

Uphold the law, protect and serve, yadda yadda. Ugh.

And as she was getting all worked up, her usually sweet eyes flashing at him and her lips pulled back in a snarl that made her look every bit the predator she spent her days (and nights) with, Nick had become aware of how hard he'd grown. Ardently, painfully hard for his rabbit with the pretty tail and the biting tongue.

"I told you to be more careful when you're driving, but do you listen? No! And one day it's going to be a problem, you idiot fox!"

Just as her hind leg had started thumping against the door in barely suppressed rage, he'd leaned over to capture her mouth with his, effectively cutting off the flow of enraged words.

Judy hadn't even tried to push him away. Instead she'd grabbed his cheeks and given as good as she got, her tongue pushing against his as her sharp claws dug so deep in his fur Nick felt them rip the skin. It had only fueled his own combination of anger and arousal and he'd nipped at her lips with his canines none too gently. Judy had yelped and the shock of pain had seemed to bring her back to earth, her eyes opening wide, lust now clearly overtaking her rightful anger.

Nick had taken advantage of that stunned moment and grabbed her by the scruff to get out and deposit her in the back of the police car on all fours, her inviting, petite ass on display.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, I think you know very well what I'm doing."

Judy was already panting when Nick had roughly handled both their uniforms, braced one leg on the seat and shoved his rock-hard cock inside her pussy.

She'd screamed, the sound muffled in the car's upholstery.

"Anyone could see us, God."

"Yeah, you like that, officer?"

She did; her insides were gripping him so hard, he could hardly pull back to slam back in. Her slick accommodated his rough, sharp movements as he pounded into her, the little _ngh ngh ngh_ he ripped from her throat music to his ears.

He was relentless, drove into her with as much force as he could, knowing she could take it, knowing she loved it when he didn't take gloves with her slender form. She kept on mewling as her claws dug into the seat, holding on against the onslaught. She was amazing.

"What's wrong, sweetheart, does it hurt? You can't take it?"

"I can take anything."

"Yeah, you can."

She started growling as his pace increased still, his balls slapping her clit with every forceful thrust. Nick could feel his knot expand at the base of his cock, so ready to claim Judy's pussy for himself, to flood her with his seed.

And there she was, the eager little cockslut, pleading for more as she did her best to undulate against him and take him deeper. Both her ears and her bushy little tail were quivering with pleasure as Nick kept on stretching her, getting her ready for the formidable girth of his knot.

He gripped her hips harder, driving ever deeper, relishing the obscene sounds her juices made as they eased the passage for him. Judy groaned her pleasure.

Then a burst of laughter echoed from the mouth of the alley, freezing her in place. Nick didn't even slow down, even though he was the one who could be seen.

"Nick. Nick, anyone could see."

"What is it you don't want them to see?"

"Nick."

He so loved hearing his name stretching like that on her tongue, her voice hoarse and wrecked. Nick drove forward with a grunt that Judy echoed.

"You don't want them to see Officer Hopps desperate for cock? The way your pussy grips my cock like a vise? Is that it?"

"_Nick_."

"Yes. Do you really care right now, sweetheart?"

"... No."

Nick smirked and pushed deeper into her, a reward, his knot catching at her entrance and tearing a gasp from Judy. All her noises, from her deep-throated moans to her cute little yelps, encouraged him to race to the finish line, a growl mounting from the depths of his own body, sending vibrations through both of them.

He shoved inside one last time, a push more brutal than the others that tore another scream from Judy's throat, but she settled instantly once she felt how total his invasion was.

The second his knot laid snug in the warm sheath of Judy's pulsing walls, Nick started coming, his cock exploding in great spurts, drowning her insides in his seed. Panting, tongue lolling out to take in great breaths of air, he stroked Judy's ass as he watched himself stretch her wide. He pulled back a little as her first orgasm subsided to get her going again, and she trembled anew, milking him.

He caught her bushy, quivering tail in a hand, exposing the little hole underneath as it winked at him incessantly from the waves of ecstasy that kept on wracking her.

"You can take anything, can't you, Judy?"

"Yes."

"Anything?"

"_Yes_."

He loved teasing her, enjoyed the hell out of making her lose her cool. It was even easier when he had his cock in her and he was pumping her full of come like now.

"There's a good bunny."

Without any more warning, he slipped a finger into the puckered little hole up to the knuckle. Judy gasped out a sob and buried her head in her arms, coming again and pushing backwards against cock and finger.

Nick's cock released a new load, relishing the erratic spasms around his shaft and the way Judy's claws dug in the seat as he shifted in her ass, fascinated with the tightness with which the rim clung onto his finger.

He managed to wring another climax out of her, her cute little nose twitching the whole time, before collapsing on her back and taking her down with him. After some awkward shifting that made Judy moan weakly, he gathered her in his arms.

"The light was orange."

Nick's groan turned into a laugh halfway through, but he couldn't bring himself to resume the fight.

"The light was orange."

"There's a good fox… I'm driving back to the station."

"You think you'll be able to sit down?"

"I can do anything."

He had to kiss her. Right between ears that fluttered under his touch. He stroked her fur and they waited for his knot to go down, remembering how she'd felt around his finger, pushing but not breeching her again. 

"Do you think you could take my knot? There?"

"I can do anything."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of the NSFW Challenge - Doggystyle


End file.
